Dryer appliances are generally provided with a filter for collecting lint and other particles from air flowing through the dryer appliances. During a drying cycle, a large volume of lint can collect on the filter. Lint disposed on the filter can restrict air flow through the dryer appliance and negatively affect performance of the dryer appliance. For example, restricted air flow through a drum of the dryer appliance can raise a temperature of air within the drum and damage clothing articles within the drum. As another example, a thermostat or other temperature regulating device of the dryer appliance may trip due to the increased temperature within the drum causing the drying cycle to be extended. Thus, an efficiency of the dryer appliance may be negatively affected when excessive lint is disposed on the dryer appliance's filter.
As a result, users of dryer appliances are normally instructed to clean the filter and remove collected lint from the filter between drying cycles. However, it can be difficult and/or inconvenient to frequently remove lint from the filter, and certain consumers forget to regularly clean the filter and/or disregard the cleaning instructions. In addition, in certain circumstances objects such as dryer sheets, foreign materials, or other particles and debris can cause stubborn clogs in the lint filter which may be difficult to dislodge.
Accordingly, a dryer appliance with features for removing lint from a filter of the dryer appliance and storing the lint for multiple drying cycles would be useful. More specifically, a dryer appliance with features for automatically removing clogs and allowing for user to remove the filter for periodic dislodging of stubborn clogs would be particularly beneficial.